Epilepsy is the most common chronic neurological disease, affecting almost 1% of humans from infancy to old age. It exists in a variety of forms and whatever initiates a seizure, allows its propagation and causes cessation of the event is not completely understood. What is understood is the serious impact this disease has on the medical, social, and economic well being of the patient. However, many remarkable new insights into epilepsy have accompanied the rapid growth of Magnetic Resonance (MR) technology. The instruments and the computer driven manipulation of both the hardware and the post acquisition data have provided tools that can solve many of epilepsy's mysteries given the proper dialogue between physicists and clinicians. These collaborations have already provided superior anatomical images and have allowed reclassification of some disease processes. Precise localization of biochemical alterations in epilepsy.is a reality using different.modes of spectroscopy, and fast MR will allow us to noninvasively image function of the brain including subtle cognitive processes. The purpose of this grant is to support a 2.5 day invited interdisciplinary meeting of 70 international MR physics experts and epilepsy clinicians who are active in MR collaborative research. They will exchange information and research questions in an informal format of tutorials, brief presentations and open discussions. This is meant to foster collaborations and new research initiatives both within and between centers. The meeting will guide the physicists towards the most relevant disease questions and broaden the epileptologists' appreciation and utilization of this rapidly advancing technology. An attempt will be made to promptly publish the output of this dialogue.